The Art of Love
by SuicidalLover
Summary: Albert/004 plays a song to Françoise/003 that she never thought would remind her so much of her old life.


Cyborg 009: 004x003 One Shot: The Art of Love:

Doctor Kozumi's mansion was silent, 002, 005 and 008 were on patrol and 009, 007, 006, 003 were at "Chang's Magic Pan". Doctor Kozumi and Professor Gilmore were out because they'd run out of magnesium sulphate, and if Black Ghost were going to use poison rain on them like 0011 did they would definitely need it. Professor Gilmore also wanted to get more materials for all the repairs he'd had to make on the 00 Cyborg team, as he was running out of materials. 004 however had been stuck with babysitting 001, not that it even bothered him. 001 was in his sleep mode and probably wouldn't wake up for a few days, which gave 004 some much needed peace and quiet and time to reflect. He was currently lounging on the sofa, blissfully stretched out with an old piece of German literature in his hands, and the little Brain Cyborg asleep in his cot next to him. Ivan let out a few sighs and groans now and then, 004 looked at the infant and smiled "I wonder what he's dreaming about?" the Arsenal Cyborg thought.

As Albert read the book he found his mind drift back to his previous life; usually his past wife, Hilde would creep up behind him as he sat reading and would give him a surprise hug. Leaning over him wrapping her arms around Albert's broad chest. He'd always smile when she did that and often kiss her back as he stroked her arms and listened to her breathing, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, and he'd lent his head against her's, just simply enjoying her presence. But those days were gone 004 thought sadly, however he still smiled at the memory.

Turning the last tattered page of his book 004 sighed as he finished reading it. Albert stood up and stretched, hearing his back snap into place he let out an appreciative moan, and padded over to the bookshelf replacing the volume. He frowned when he noticed he'd now run out of books to read. The Arsenal Cyborg then picked up Ivan's cot and took him to Professor Gilmore's room where Ivan often resided. Shutting the door Albert looked at the clock, it read four o'clock in the afternoon, no one was due home until five when 003 finished her waitressing rounds. Albert stalked down the mansions hallways, wondering what to do, then he saw an old grand piano in one of the many unoccupied rooms of the mansion.

Albert couldn't resist as he ran his metal hand along the smooth black varnished surface. Stepping around the body of the piano he came to the polished white vinyl keys. Letting his hand wander down to the keys he pressed a few, his practiced hearing told him that the old piano was intune. Slowly sitting down on the bench Albert began to play "Für Elise" by Beethoven. He started off with the soft melody with his right mechanical hand, then Albert added in the bass notes with his left human hand. He was rusty at first, as he'd not played the piano for over sixty years, but after a few minuets all his talent came flowing back. Albert shut his eyes, his hands knew what to do, as he continued to play he began to sway with the music. It reminded him of when he first met Hilde, he was twenty years old. They went to a music school for young adults, he was playing the piano and Hilde was playing the violin. They often played recitals together on stage, many people went to see them perform too.

Albert continued to play various symphonies. He'd become so engrossed in his piano playing, that he didn't notice 003 enter the mansion. She heard the sweet sound of the piano. Françoise never knew that one of the cyborgs could play an instrument so well. Doctor Kozumi's car wasn't on the drive so it couldn't be him or Professor Gilmore. The Frenchwoman followed the sound to one of the empty rooms. Opening the door silently she saw 004, his experienced hands exploring the vinyl keys expertly. Albert's eyes were closed, he looked so calm and happy to Françoise. "You play beautifully 004." Françoise said, her voice full of awe at the German's skill. Albert's hands struck some keys that made a horrible noise as he jumped. "Oh, hello 003. Sorry I didn't see you." 004 stuttered as he blushed slightly, putting his right hand behind his head.

She smiled, sitting on the bench next to him she asked "Can you teach me to play the piano?" "Uh sure Françoise." he smiled lopsidedly at her as he scooted up so she was comfortable. The bench was only really for one person so Albert and Françoise were so close that their legs and sides were touching. Albert then started to explain the keys to her as Françoise listened intently to him. "This is the middle C." Albert told her pushing down the key. He smiled as she gingerly copied him. He then showed her a simple one handed tune, and she analysed every movement on his metallic hand. Albert then explained how to play it to her. Françoise then had a go at replicating the song, which wasn't bad for a first attempt. He smiled at her "That was very good!" Albert told her enthusiastically, and the Frenchwoman grinned shyly back. She continued to play that song getting better every time, on her fourth try Albert joined in too. They smiled at each other as they played happily together.

When they finished the song, resting his hands on his knees, Albert told her how well she'd played. "Well I learnt from the best." She replied as she placed her hand over his, looking deep into his pale liquid blue eyes, he smiled modestly at her. "Ah Françoise! I know a song you might like." Albert smiled at her as he turned back to the grand piano, he began to play and she recognised the song instantly; it was the theme song written by Tchaikovsky. Françoise nearly jumped for joy at hearing that song. The young ballerina watched the German play skilfully, as he stretched across her playing such an important song from her past, it made her eyes well up with joy that he'd remembered what she'd told him about her past, but also with sadness. She stood up in front of the piano and danced her role in the performance she was meant to do over sixty years ago as the White Swan, dancing gracefully across the floor of the room.

Only when he finished the final measure did Albert notice her tears. "What's wrong Françoise?" He asked kindly, wrapping his lean arms around her. "Thank you Albert." She sobbed, she never thought this song would resurrect so many memories of her past. "I..." Françoise chocked, "Go on." Albert coaxed gently as he pulled her even closer to his chest. "I was meant to perform Swan Lake with my friend Natalie the night after I was captured." She sobbed quietly. Albert moved his face just inches from her's as he spoke encouragingly to her, "It wasn't your fault that you couldn't dance. Black Ghost kidnapped you, there was nothing you could do." he looked deep into the Spy Cyborg's emerald eyes. "It was my dream to dance Albert, as it was yours to live in peace with Hilde and to raise a family." She cried into his shiny silver hair.

Albert felt a wave of sadness wash over him. "I know Françoise, all of us have been robbed of our dreams one way or another." Resting his chin on her head he continued, "But look on the bright side; even though you can't dance with your old friends, or dance for your brother Jean-Paul. You can still dance Françoise. Don't ever think that you can't, you're still young and you can make it as a professional ballerina." Françoise then felt upset for a different reason she was crying over not being able to dance with her friends, but they were able to fulfil their dreams and her brother had probably led a good life. Also she could go back into the world and no one would know she was a cyborg. What about Albert? His wife had been killed, and his chances of ever settling down peacefully with his own family are long dead, and most of his body had been replaced with weapons, he could never really go out into a normal life, not with his body. Even his eyes had been replaced with mechanical ones. Yet he didn't seem so sad.

"What about your dreams Albert? Now that Hilde's gone and you're a cyborg? You can't blend in as well as the rest of us." The Frenchwoman asked, and the pale German smiled at her, "Well I can't raise my own family or live with Hilde, but the thing is, I've found a family." Françoise looked at him bewildered, "I think of the team as my family, even though we're all so different, they're all my brothers." he looked deep into the Spy Cyborg's all seeing eyes and continued, "I know Hilde is dead an I will always love her but, I have found some one who can take her place in my heart, even though I'll never forget her." Albert hugged her tightly "I love you Françoise, ever since we became cyborgs I admired you and now I really do love you." She looked up into the bionic eyes of the Arsenal Cyborg "Albert I, I love you too. You're so calm and collected and after all that's happened you've remained so caring." Albert lifted his machine-gun hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears, "Well, I was lucky to find such a great family to keep me sane."

Holding her face in his hand he kissed her full lips, even though his kiss was a shock to her, it wasn't overbearing or lecherous. Albert kissed her so gently, as his long metal fingers threaded into Françoise's blonde silken tresses. When he broke the kiss he stroked her cheek with his metal thumb, Françoise melted into his soft and caressing touch. She snuggled close to his broad chest, tears soaking into the material of his black shirt. Albert stroked her skinny back attentively, letting her cry and get her emotions out would make her feel so much better. Françoise clung on to Albert so tightly that she could feel every movement he made, and every breath he took.

After Françoise had calmed down she looked at the German and said "I can continue dancing. Will you dance with me Albert?" The silver haired man smiled and nodded. She stood up and pirouetted gracefully, holding her hand out to Albert; he took her slim outstretched hand and squeezed it gently. "You do know that I can't dance." He told her with a lopsided smile. "I'll teach you to dance." The Frenchwoman replied.

Albert was unsure of what to do and how to stand, Françoise directed him so he looked elegant. He tripped up almost instantly, catching himself on the bench of the piano. Françoise suppressed a giggle as he stood up again, laughing at his own inability to dance. She held him upright, her hands on his hips as he regained his balance. He glanced at her smiling as he caught her left hand in his right mechanical hand. He lifted it to his pale lips and kissed the back of her hand softly. He then bowed deeply with a flourish of his left arm, still holding her hand. "Shall we dance then?" Albert asked her, the Frenchwoman scoffed at his theatrical pretence as he grinned back at her she wrapped her arms around him. With the first few steps Françoise footwork faltered a bit but she regained her composure, and just like Albert's piano playing, Françoise's skills as a dancer returned. She could still dance like she used to. "I can still dance Albert!" Françoise shouted joyfully, and Albert smiled back, "I knew you still could." he replied happily.

As she moved he mirrored her, at first he was clumsy but as they carried on, his movements became more graceful. It turned out Albert was a natural dancer. As they continued they came closer, crossing the floor with beautifully sweeping steps. They came so close their bodies were almost touching, raising a hand to his face, Françoise cupped Albert's cheek as he looked down into her bright green eyes. This time it was the beautiful Frenchwoman who stole a kiss from the tall German; she kissed him gently, her arms encircling his shoulders, playing with his soft silver hair. Albert's hands stroked her upper arms as he pulled her so close to him that their bodies touched, Françoise playfully entwined their legs as if they were still dancing. His tongue begged her lips for entry and she happily obliged, parting her lips and allowing his soft tongue to explore her mouth.

Fingertips stroking his pale face gently Françoise broke the kiss, but the embrace lingered. They both smiled gazing into the other's eyes. "I love you Françoise." Albert told her, as he perched on the piano bench pulling the Frenchwoman to sit on his lap. She laced her arms around his broad shoulders "I love you too Albert" she replied as she kissed him again, leaning on the keys of the piano.


End file.
